


and they were roommates

by theantepenultimateriddle



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: College AU, F/F, and now they need to actually work things out, i am ashamed of nothing, minkowski is sick and crushing on lovelace and lovelace is crushing on minkowski, no-canon, they should cuddle in bed that's it that's all, when i said i had written a large amount of sickfics i wasn't kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantepenultimateriddle/pseuds/theantepenultimateriddle
Summary: Oh my god, they were roommates.





	and they were roommates

Minkowski groaned, then winced as the sound rubbed against the inside of her throat, the noise feeling like it was sandpapering her windpipe. “Ow,” she whispered, her voice quiet and hoarse. “Fuck, ow.” Minkowski took a breath to continue, but her throat and chest revolted, leading to a bout of deep, guttural coughing that tore at her lungs and brought tears to her eyes. When it ended finally she glanced over to her roommate, who was watching her attentively from her bed on the other side of the room. “Lovelace, can you please just kill me?”

Lovelace raised a dark eyebrow. “Not a chance. A murder charge would definitely get me expelled, and I’m sorry, but that’s just not worth it.” She paused for a second, her brow furrowing, and Minkowski tried to ignore how cute she looked with her forehead crinkled in concern. This was not the time for her stupid, useless crush on her roommate to show. “Is there anything else I can do, though? Anything I can get you?” Lovelace’s voice was quiet, and Minkowski’s heart beat faster for a moment at the sincerity in it. 

It must have been the fever that made her say it, but Minkowski finally gave the thought she’d been having for hours a voice. “I don’t think so. I just… kind of wish somebody would cuddle with me.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she started frantically backpedaling, trying to take back the sentiment.  _ Shit! _ “I mean, I wouldn’t want to get anyone sick, I’m just-” Lovelace cut her off in the middle of the sentence by getting up and sliding off of her bed to walk over to Minkowski’s. Careful not to disturb her in her nest of covers, she climbed in and slipped her arms around Minkowski. Surprised, Minkowski shied away, flinching from Lovelace’s touch on instinct. “What are you doing?! You’re just going to get sick, I don’t want to be responsible for that!”

Lovelace shook her head. “I have a strong immune system. But if you really want me to let go…” 

She moved to get up and go back to her bed, and Minkowski grabbed her arm, halting her mid-movement. “No, no, not what I meant. I mean… do you want this? Are you actually okay with this? I don’t want to make you feel like you’re obligated to take care of me.”

“Minkowski, since when have I felt obligated to do anything?” Lovelace gently tugged her arm out of Minkowski’s grasp. “I’ll get you whatever you need. I’ll do  _ whatever you need. _ And if you want to cuddle, if that’s what you really want and you’re okay with it, I am absolutely down to cuddle.” Lovelace had been keeping consistent eye contact as she spoke, but she flushed and looked away. “I’d be fine with it even if you weren’t sick,” she muttered, so low that Minkowski almost didn’t hear, and fire that had nothing to do with fever shot through Minkowski’s chest. It was quickly dampened, though; Lovelace had probably meant that in a friendly way, nothing more. Just friends. Just roommates. That’s all they’d ever be…

...but if Lovelace was offering, it would be rude to refuse. And she really did  _ want _ this, she wanted Lovelace’s touch, she wanted Lovelace to hold her and cuddle her and tell her everything was going to be okay. So she nodded, twitching back the covers and gesturing. “Come here.” 

Lovelace rewarded her with a smile and maneuvered herself next to Minkowski, pulling the covers back until they were both cocooned in blankets. She wrapped her arms around Minkowski again, and the heat of her body started to seep through the chills of Minkowski’s fever, with her melting along with it. A heartbeat thrummed in-between them, and she couldn’t tell whether it was Lovelace’s or her own. Lovelace was there, Lovelace was holding her, Lovelace was-- leaning in to press her lips gently to Minkowski’s forehead, a gentle kiss that Minkowski nevertheless felt through her entire body. She let out an involuntary noise, and Lovelace drew back. “Sorry, was that too far?”

Minkowski shook her head violently. “No!” she said, loud enough that it sent her into another coughing fit, making her entire body tremble in Lovelace’s embrace. Lovelace rubbed her back slowly, tracing circles in-between her shaking shoulder blades, whispering quiet soothings to her as she hacked. When it finally faded, Minkowski looked up into Lovelace’s deep brown eyes. “No,” she repeated, much quieter. “It’s- it was-” The guilt began to set in, the guilt of being held by someone she liked, the guilt of tricking Lovelace into this situation. It built in her until she couldn’t contain it, forcing its way out of her mouth. “You know I have a crush on you, right?” Lovelace’s eyes widened, and Minkowski rushed on. “I just needed to clear the air here, to make sure you understand, that’s all. If you’re uncomfortable, you can let go and leave, I wouldn’t be offended or anything.” She took a deep breath, then managed to force her mouth closed, wincing internally as she waited for Lovelace’s response. 

Lovelace didn’t do what Minkowski had been expecting. She didn’t shy away, she didn’t make a face, she didn’t move back. Instead her face split into a tentative and delighted grin, her slightly crooked canines showing in a way that made Minkowski’s heart twinge. “God, Minkowski, I’ve been flirting with you for  _ months. _ You never picked up on that?”

Minkowski froze, her jaw dropping open slightly. “You… what?” 

Lovelace repeated herself again, slower. “I’ve been flirting. With you. Pretty much since we met. And while we’re talking about this, does this mean we’re girlfriends? I mean, do you want to be?”

“Yes. Yes! Yes, of  _ course. _ ” For a second, Minkowski almost forgot she was sick.  _ “Yes.” _

Lovelace smiled wider and kissed her on the forehead again, drawing her closer. “Good. Now, though, you need to rest.” She pulled back and looked her in the eye. “Do you think you can sleep, angel?”

Minkowski’s eyes were already closing, the adrenaline from just before fading, but she managed a nod. “Yeah. Yes.” She coughed once, pathetically, then buried her face in-between Lovelace’s neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent. “Stay with me?” she whispered against Lovelace’s skin, and she felt Lovelace nod in response.

“Always.”


End file.
